The present invention is directed to aquarium systems used to display marine life. Aquariums and filtering systems for keeping and displaying marine life are known. In order to keep marine life healthy the water must be filtered and proteins and impurities removed.
A particular problem with most aquarium systems is the removal of harmful proteins and other impurities that are continuously produced by marine life in the aquarium. Filters must remove the proteins, amino acids, fatty acids and other proteinaceous material which accumulate and are concentrated in the water contained in the aquarium tank. Decaying food and fish feces produce ammonia and other nitrogen compounds which can be poisonous to the aquatic animals if allowed to accumulate in the aquarium.
Generally, conventional filtration and aeration systems usually involve the continuous flow of water between the aquarium tank and a filter. Sometimes the filter is mounted on the exterior side of one of the aquarium tank walls. Also, two tank systems are known wherein an upper tank serves as the display tank and a lower tank serves as a filter tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,164 describes a filter assembly having an upper tank and a lower tank. Water from the upper tank flows below to pass through a filter in the lower tank. A fraction of that water passes into a chamber that is fed air bubbles from below using an air stone to remove foam into a side container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,338 describes a filter assembly having an upper tank and lower compartments. Water from the upper tank flows through filter material in the bottom of the tank to a recirculation pump. Additionally, water from an upper portion of the tank flows into an air compartment that is fed air bubbles from an air stone to create foam to be removed. Water at the bottom of this air compartment, along with the filtered water from the bottom of the tank can be passed through a chemical filter and then recirculated back to the tank by a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,424 describes an upper tank/lower tank system. Water passes through a filter from the upper tank to the lower tank. Within the lower tank is an aeration section that uses an air pump and an air stone to inject oxygen into the water.
The present inventor has recognized a need for an effective aquarium filtering and purifying system for aquariums. The present inventor has recognized a need to create a filtering and purifying system for aquariums wherein equilibrium between the animals, plants, and bacteria can be maintained for extended periods of time. The present inventor has recognized a need to provide a simplified filtering and purifying aquarium system for the home at low cost, particularly suited for sea water aquariums.
The present inventor has recognized a need to provide a filtering and purifying aquarium system that is simple to operate and maintain. The present inventor has recognized a need to provide a filtering and purifying aquarium system that may easily be added to existing home aquariums.